shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Desert Mermaid
Desert Mermaid is the femslash ship between Ariel and Jasmine from the Once Upon A Time and Disney fandoms. Canon Not long after Ariel came across a magic necklace that gives her a pier of human legs and the return of her voice, as long as she wears it, Ariel makes her way to Agrabah in hopes to find Eric. Some time after she arrived in the desert kingdom, she accidentally gets herself in trouble when she takes a fork, unaware that it is stealing, and is pursued through the Agrabahn capital until Ariel got herself cornered by the owner of the fork and gets her necklace taken from her as payment, in which causes Ariel's legs to revert back to a mermaid's tail. The man is shocked by her transformation and begins to call her a monster, but is stopped by the arrival of Princess Jasmine, who pays for the fork and demands the return of Ariel's necklace. When she gives it back to Ariel, the mermaid explains its powers briefly and why she's in Agrabah. After Jasmine hears that Eric may have an army that could help her to defeat Jafar, she agrees to help Ariel in her task. Before Jasmine takes Ariel to Eric's location, Agraban's princess asks the mermaid if she is afraid of heights, and because Ariel had never flew through the air before she wasn't very sure what Jasmine had meant; until they took off on a magic carpet together. As they spotted Eric's flag while on the carpet Ariel thanks Jasmine for helping her find to which Jasmine replies "No thanks necessary", as she is happy to help someone in need who could probably help her back. When it was time for Ariel to see Eric again, she was beginning to have daunts since they only properly met at a party and is worried that he wouldn't remember her, until Jasmine helps Ariel to get through her worries and that their story should have a happy ending. Ariel could tell that Jasmine's advice is from experience, the blue dressed princess admits that it is true that she lost at a chance at true loves and encourages Ariel to not make the same mistake, and as Jasmine takes Ariel's hands she reminds her of the watery world she comes from and how it was love that allowed her to reach the desert. With her confidants restored Ariel walks into Eric's tent, with Jasmin beside her. After they learned that the Eric they went to see is in fact Jafar, he gives Jasmine a time limit to think about her decision to marry him or not, and because Ariel witnessed it she helps Jasmine to make the right choice. For her and the kingdom. Quotes A Wondrous Place Fanon While the ship is commonly focused on OUaT's version of the two, there are fans who use ship and its commonly used title with Disney's versions of them within the Disney Princess part of the Disney fandom, since the ABC television series has its own versions of the Disney characters and has a few traits from its series; and it being the live-action show that had helped to make it popular in both fandoms. Since there have been a few fans who have shipped the two princesses together, before their Once counterparts meet and become friends in the Once Upon A Time series. On AO3, the Disney crossover side of the femslash ship 12 fanfic while the OUAT side of it on the website has only one fic. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Ariel/Jasmine (Disney) tag on FanFiction.net :Ariel/Jasmine (Sofia the First) tag on FanFiction.Net :Ariel/Jasmine (Kingdom Hearts) tag on FanFiction.Net Trivia * In the Disney film, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Jasmine and Ariel appear as online versions of themselves known as "netizens", the inhabitants of the digital made world that lies within the real-life internet. Where they are two of the fourteen Disney Princesses that are from the expo-like Disney website, Oh My Disney. ** In the film, Jasmine is seen sitting close to Ariel when the princesses are in their new comfy, modern style clothes; and Ariel was seen looking at Jasmine or was simply looking in her direction for a brief moment with a smile. While during the Princesses saving Ralph scene, after Ariel emerges herself from the water that she swam through so it could take the shape of a spiral, she lands herself on Jasmine's magic carpet with her and Elsa, where she lands just behind Jasmine; before Elsa uses her ice magic to freeze the watery spiral into a slid of ice. After Ralph was saved by them, Jasmine and Ariel are seen standing beside each other among the other Disney Princesses. * Both Jasmine and Ariel appear in the Disney Junior series show, Sofia the First, when the Amulet of Avalor summoned them to aid Sofia. * They are two of the common Disney Princess characters in the Kingdom Hearts series, as they both appear in the first game of the series saga and Kingdom Hearts II. Along with memory versions of the two in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. ** As well as Ariel reappearing as a summon character in Kingdom Hearts III. * Are from two of the few Disney films to become Broadway shows. * They are two of the limit time characters in Disney Magic Kingdoms. Gallery Once Upon A Time Desert Mermaid - Might Want This Back.png Desert Mermaid - Traveling To Agrabah.png Desert Mermaid - Rug Flying.png Desert Mermaid - End of Fly.png Desert Mermaid - Ariel placing her hand on Jasmine's knee.gif Desert Mermaid talking.gif OUaT Jariel.png Ralph Breaks the Internet RBTI Jasmine and Ariel.jpg RBIT Ariel and Jasmine.jpg RBTI Jasmine and Ariel 2.jpg Fanart Mermaid Jasmine and Ariel_by_night130.jpg Jariel by puertoricanbelle.png Jasmine and Ariel by jostnic.jpg Ariel_and_Jasmine_Late_Night_Walk_by_AleahDani.jpg Ariel_and_Jasmine_by_cinderile.jpg Variations :Desert Mermaid Beauty refers to the ship between Jasmine, Ariel and Belle Navigation